Just Out Of My Reach
by Spazzeh
Summary: [TysonKai ] [ Slash] Fluffy! I updated at last! -beams-
1. Fingers Brush

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**pov: **Kai—1st Person

**summary: **Kai's thoughts when they were trying to get away from battling team Psykik and in the ore cart in the mine-thing.

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. I own _a _beyblade, albeit a crappy one, but I don't own the show or game. If I did, Kai and Tyson woulda fallen in lurv a long time ago and Tala would get a girl and Enrique and Oliver would deny their feelings for each other. So there.

**dedication: **Once again, this one's for Annie. Just because she doesn't get all grossed out of boyxboy romance and will most likely support this. If she doesn't, it's for all the Ty/Ka fans. 

**author notes: **I had to write this. Had to. I couldn't resist. It was the perfect scene. And I haven't seen this episode in a while, so I know it's not exactly how it happened…. but hey, that's what fanfictions are for!

---

I was the first one to drop with ease. Ray followed me, then Max, Tyson and Kenny, followed by that girl. What was her name, Hilary? Well, she was obnoxious to say the least. Not the task at hand. I had to stay on task.

We were trapped. We had stupid silver bands around our upper arms and it was slowly leaving a mark and cutting off circulation. Just lovely. Our options were to fight a team of beybladers who could very well have cyber bitbeasts, or run. So we ran. Yes, we ran. We ran like dogs with our tails between our legs and down a hole that lead into what seemed to be a mine. Well, better than a sewer. 

However, there was no apparent way out. Just endless dark on either side.

"Trying to run?" a voice echoed from nowhere. Darn him. That man who kept taunting us. The whole place was bugged to watch us, it was obvious.

"Let us out!" Tyson called to the walls. Tyson. Oh, he was childish and arrogant and he had a huge appetite, but he was also unnaturally brave. And that's why I love him. He doesn't treat me with the same respect. He treats me like an equal.

Right. I'm stupid. Well, it's nice to have someone who's got the guts to stand up to me. So there.

"Oh? Is that what you want? We'll let you go—if you battle."

"No!"

"Hey, can you hear me?" This time is was Hilary. "Get these things off us!" She indicated to the metal band. "It's leaving a mark!"

"If you battle."

"No!" Max now. The normally very hyper boy was not happy.

"Then we'll blow the place out."

"You won't!"

"Yes we will. It'll explode in three minutes." And there was a faint click. He wasn't kidding, it was even more obvious than the place being bugged.

"Look there!" Tyson said suddenly. He pointed down and in the blackness, where I could see the shape of something square with circles on the bottom. We ran towards it, happy to find it was an ore car they used in mines. There was even tracks for it. Maybe this was planned. But nevertheless, we had to get out.

"Alright, you guys get it, Tyson and I will push," I said firmly, waving my hand to get them all in. They obeyed. They respected me.

Tyson and I put our hands onto the back of the ore care and in an instant I realized I'd put mine over his. Darnit. No time to stop and apologize though. We started walking slowly, since we hadn't gained enough speed yet. Forgetting now I tightened my hold on the cart, twining my fingers through his. Shoot. If I'd been paying attention to him, I'd have noticed the blush.

Eventually we picked up speed and I hopped in, turning to see if Tyson was jumping in as well. His hands had slipped. He was a pace behind us. He wasn't going to make it.

"Tyson!"

It took me a minute to realize it was me who'd panicked and said that. I stuck out my hand to pull him in. He reached out in return and our fingers brushed before he tripped and fell face first into the ground. At first he didn't get up and the whole cart panicked.

He'd been just out of my reach.

Tyson's always just out of my reach.


	2. Flying Towards The Light

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. I own _a _beyblade, albeit a crappy one, but I don't own the show or game. If I did, Kai and Tyson woulda fallen in lurv a long time ago and Tala would get a girl and Enrique and Oliver would deny their feelings for each other. So there.

**author notes: **Alrighty… when I wrote this, it was supposed to be a one-shot thing. But then I almost every review I got (yeah, I know there's only four… and it's only three out of four) said to continue on… so, here's another chapter. And Kai might be a little OOC here… I dunno. ^^;;

---

There's another thing I don't think I mentioned about Tyson. He can never stay down and I don't remember him giving up. And this time was no exception.

Tyson got to his feet, scrambling and fumbling, and I reached my hand back out to help him. He almost tripped (again) but I leaned forward and Max grabbed my foot so I wouldn't fall. The other boy's hand fell into mine in an almost rehearsed way and I _tried_ to pull him in. It didn't work, so I reached out with my other hand and Max held onto my other foot. Tyson reached forward and…

Yes!

He caught both my hands. He jumped. I pulled. And in doing so, Tyson made it into the cart.

Of course, he landed awkwardly on me and Max was pushed back into Ray by the force of me falling back and Kenny and Hilary were just happy that no one had gotten left behind and blown up.

Wow. Breathe.

Okay, so now we're just barreling into the darkness and all of the sudden, Max seems to be a little jitterier.

"Chief, is it just me… or are we picking up speed?"

Oh, this was bad. Max was right. We were picking up speed. And Tyson was still sprawled gracelessly on top me. Oh, and I'd like to thank God I was watching Kenny for his reaction and didn't notice, because otherwise… anyway.

"No, Max, it's not just you!" our little laptop-boy responded. "We're accelerating!"

And then I felt a really strange clingy thing around my ribs, and my attention changed directions. I was looking at Tyson, who for once, seemed utterly scared and was clinging to me for dear life. If we weren't hurdling towards impending doom, I probably would've coo'ed and comforted him and been really uncharacteristic and such.

But then there was a light, and I was almost certain that I was dead. But it became clearer. We were going downhill, towards a light, and oh geez…

The tracks ended at just the right angle to send us flying.

"We're going to have to jump!" Ray cried, sounding absolutely panicked.

Thank you, Sherlock.

And Tyson was still clinging to me. 

So just as the cart sprung off the end of the tracks, the bunch of them jumped out the edges. Of course, I now had twice my weight (healthy appetite, that was Tyson) and jumped a little more… unceremoniously. Tyson panicked and let go of me and fell in a position that would inevitably cause him pain. I landed on my feet, though. Cat like grace.

And then there was the crash of the cart sailing into the ground, which was followed by a loud 'ow!'. 

And my head turned in a flash, because it was a very distinct Tyson 'ow'.

He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a boulder, one knee pulled up to his chest, fingers curled around his ankle, and eyes squeezed tight.

"Tyson?" I asked, stepping toward him.

Boom.

Then everyone else noticed and was there in a flash, trying to find out what was wrong.

"Tyson, what's wrong?"

"Why are you holding your ankle?"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Are you okay?"

"Tyson, talk to us!"

"For pity's sake, give him some breathing room!" I ordered snappishly and everyone but Kenny backed off. I didn't mind Kenny, though, since he was looking at Tyson's now puffy ankle.

"I think you sprained it," he told him. Oh, way to go, that's uplifting, chief.

"Owww," he moaned softly, flinching every time Kenny would touch it to check and try to make sure he wasn't wrong. He finally stood up and started saying something about going to the lighthouse, because they probably had a radio.

I was only half listening, since I was kneeling by Tyson.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly, reaching out. He closed his eyes, preparing to have his ankle poked again. But instead, I took one of his hands, holding it loosely. His eyes snapped open and for an instant I regretted my actions, but then he blushed (just slightly) and smiled a little.

"You heard Chief, it's probably sprained," he said in that normally annoying matter-of-fact way. Right then, I was more than glad to here him talk.

"Listen, I'm gonna go with Hilary and Chief to try to get the radio--" Yes, I had been half-listening, and that was enough. "—you gotta try to not get hurt more, alright?"

No response.

"Answer me, Tyson."

"Yeah, okay," he mumbled.

"Alright, good…" And I started to stand, but he clutched my hand and drew me back to him.

"Hey Kai," he began. I didn't even get to answer before he continued. "Thanks for pulling me back into the cart."

And he leaned forward and pressed a chaste little kiss to my forehead, then let go of my hand.

Blinking and lightheaded, I walked over to Hilary and Kenny to go to this lighthouse.


	3. Please Die, Hillary

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. I own _a _beyblade, albeit a crappy one, but I don't own the show or game. If I did, Kai and Tyson woulda fallen in lurv a long time ago and Tala would get a girl and Enrique and Oliver would deny their feelings for each other. So there. And Hillary would die.

**author notes: **Due to the fact that just about every review I got figured I was going to update or asked me to continue, here's the third chapter. Onething. I don't remember the entire episode, so no getting hissy when I completely butcher the rest. Oh, and I'll be taking angst off the category, since it's rapidly becoming fluff and sugary.

This will also be shorter than other chapters for lack of TyKa-ness in it. More Hillary bashing.

---

Well, this stunk. I was now, officially, walking with Hillary (who refused to shut up) and Chief (who kept giving the odds and complaining). 

And to top it all off, my feet hurt.

"So, Kai," Hillary started. Oh, great, now she was talking to me, not the air about how awful the situation was. "You don't talk much."

It really was too good to pass up. I made a soft 'huff' noise and walked _silently _passed her, earning a muttering 'how rude!'.

Yes, if you're wondering, I was very tempted to turn around and let her meet 'the birdie'. However, being that really annoyingly rude and quiet guy, I also have composure. 

"Hey, look!" Chief had something productive to say now.

And indeed, he was pointing towards a lighthouse in the distance. Ha. Good. We were nearly there… and once we contacted someone, I could go help Tyson and..

"Look out!"

Do you have any idea how insanely repulsive it is to be tackled by Hillary?

I mean, so what if huge rocks are about to fall and smash my head in? It was that or having to come into physical contact with her. Oh, and here's my moral dilemma. Tyson doesn't think too badly of that girl (yes, they fight, but still) so do I save her or let the little moron die?

I think I'll save her for Tyson. Then take the warning labels off toxic things so the stupid (her) can drink and/or eat it and die.

So I pull her out of the way of some boulder and she's now half leaning against the wall and I'm sort of looming over her and… blushing!? Why the hell is Hillary blushing!? I didn't do anything blush-worthy! Eugh, sickening…

So I pulled away and she got up, all starry-eyed and lightheaded and if she got any closer, that cliff would become her new best friend. I _swear_.

God, please let there be a short-cut to the lighthouse.


	4. Hospitals, Tempers, Speeches, and Hugs

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. I own _a _beyblade, albeit a crappy one, but I don't own the show or game. If I did, Kai and Tyson woulda fallen in lurv a long time ago and Tala would get a girl and Enrique and Oliver would deny their feelings for each other. So there. And Hillary would die.

**author notes**: Trying to make up for my last, short chapter with pure fluff. Pure, sweet, sugar-coated fluff. And, uhm, more Hillary go bye-bye-ness. Oh. I completely forgot what happens… so I'm cutting ahead to the hospital where Tyson is after everything happens… Oh, and this is extremely different from the episode. I needed fluffeh-ness!

---

No.

Not happening.

Tyson was not in the hospital.

He was not in there, on the bed, asleep. Just… asleep. Blissfully unaware of the mental stress and pain he's causing everyone who's close to him. Particularly me. Yeah, I know people think we're all fighting or best buds, and maybe that's all Tyson sees us as… but… you know. I don't. I see him as more. _A lot _more.

The bunch of us were in there now, looking at the unconscious Tyson who's ankle was propped up. 

"He better not be faking it," Hillary said indignantly.

And in return from me, got a sharp, "He wouldn't do that." 

She opened her mouth to say something, but was shut up by helpful glares to her general direction from Ray and Max.

"Gee," started Max, looking highly upset. "I hope this effect his spirit…" Ray slung an arm over the blonde's shoulders.

"Don't worry. Nothing keeps Tyson down. Right, Kai?"

"Yeah…" I murmured, only half listening. "Nothing."

Eventually, everyone filed out, save for Hillary. Why wouldn't she leave?

"So how come you're upset about someone you don't really care that much for?"

That had to be the stupidest thing she'd ever, ever do. Within a second I'd whirled on the moronic female and cornered her, enraged by that one question.

"Don't really care for?" I hissed, and she shrunk back. "I care for Tyson. He's my best friend," mind blank. Don't really give a damn about her name anyway. "you idiot. Tyson has always been there, trying to or actually helping. And he's always raising spirits, particularly mine. Tyson means more to me than anyone. I don't know why you even thought about asking that."

"Kai--"

"Leave."

"But he--"

"GO."

"Fine." She glared and stormed to the door, then paused and shot a look back at him. "I was going to tell you that Tyson had just woken up." And she stomped down the hall.

Oh. No. God. Have. Mercy.

I turned slowly, looking into the eyes of Tyson. He blinked, looking a bit groggy, surprised, but pleased all the same. "Kai…?"

My mouth opened and close a number of times, but jumbled words and explanations came out. Nothing sane or rational

"Did you mean what you said…?"

"I… well, I, ah… and you… didn't know… and awake… and you see… yeah."

"Kai?"

"Yes, Tyson?"

"C'mere." 

I blinked once, confused, and walked to his bed. He motioned for me to lean closer and I did and then wow. 

Tyson had his arms wrapped around me, had his face in my shoulder, had his fingers clutching the cloth of my shirt and in my hair, had his breath against my neck… Highly intoxicating, he is.

"Hold me."

That was all? That was all Tyson wanted? Simple request. So I wrapped my arms back around him, a bit tense. I never let down the façade. Never let anyone know.

And I held him as he fell asleep. Stayed by his bedside while he slept, holding his hand with laced fingers.

And for once in my life, there was this sense of rightness.


	5. Cake

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. _Yet_. –shifty eyes-

**author's notes: **I was listening to "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" from the Lion King so there'll inevitably be fluff. Fluffy as cotton candy. I have an idea for where I'm going to go with this story, and be warned that it'll no longer follow the episodes and start going off into my own little ideas…

---

It had well and gotten out I'd spent the night by Tyson's side in the hospital. But Ray (who, bless his soul, is understanding and observant) covered for me. He merely told lectured them all in that tone, that one where he talked like he was explaining to a little kid, about 'how wouldn't they have done that if someone close to them had been in the hospital?'. Most hung their head in shame and scuffed their foot against the ground, but Hillary remained a little prick.

I really hate that girl.

But Tyson was pretty much indifferent about the whole thing. He saw nothing wrong with the fact I slept in a chair beside that hospital bed and held his hand while he slept, but he was all drugged up on painkillers and such so I'm not sure if he'll still believe that later.

It seems so.

But Tyson's not like everyone else.

Let's not go there right now.

Ray, Max, Chief, and I are all sort of sitting near that area where we usually train, the one that faces the ocean. Max is at the ledge, letting his feet dangle over, Kenny's on a bench, typing away at his lap-top, Ray's in a tree, eyes closed, and I'm just sort of standing in the middle of it all. It's quiet.

Too quiet.

It bothers me, darnit.

"It was really nice of you to stay with Tyson, Kai," Max says suddenly, but quietly. He picks up a pebble and throws it towards the water half-heartedly, watching it fall for a minute before it actually hits the saltwater. Max is most certainly not his perky self today. "I kinda wish I had. Makes me feel bad I didn't. I mean, he's one of my best friends, ya know?"

Everything fell silent again, and then Kenny sighed.

"I agree, Max. He's our friend. We should have stayed longer…"

"You're very thoughtful when you want to be, Kai," Dizzy piped up, and if computers could smile, I know she would have.

"Yeah. But hey," Ray opened his eyes and leaned forward, smiling at us all. "At least someone stayed there."

All their eyes now focused on me. Oh great.

"Yes Kai, you've been awfully quiet… anything you'd like to share?" Kenny asked, tilting his head at me.

"Not…" I stop. Oh, there's a lot. But let's stick to something noble and vague. "It's not a bad thing that you guys didn't. Really, though. If you stop to think about it, we're all equally concerned about Tyson-- " Lie. Lie. I love him, I'm more worried. " – I just chose to act on it. You shouldn't feel any guilt. Just because you didn't stay doesn't mean you don't care for him any less." Yes it does. I'm just not voicing that.

"Yeah…" Max smiled. "Thanks, Kai."

I just nod. 

There's a soft thump and my head turns a little. Ray's just jumped out of the tree. That's nice.

"But wait," he smiled a little. Oh. Devious smile. Bad. "Maybe Kai does care a little more than we do, hm? Whadda ya say, Kai? Any extra feelings?"

Kenny caught that and replied faster than I could. "Wait, Ray, are you implying that-- "

"I'm not implying anything," Ray defended, raising his hands into a surrendered position. "I'm just saying." He winked at me and walked away, followed closely by Kenny, who persisted in asking questions. Poor boy. He didn't understand much that wasn't found in a book and thoroughly explained.

And that leaves Max. He's just sitting still, staring down at the water, silent. Finally, he flops backwards onto his back, staring up, then his attention switches to me. "So? Is that it, Kai?" he grins. "Do you like Tyson like _that_?"

My cheeks turn scarlet and I open and close my mouth, but no noise comes out.

"Aw, come on Kai! I won't tell! Really, I promise. C'mere. Sit down."

I shuffle awkwardly over and sit cross-legged next to him, blushing like crazy. 

"So…?"

"So what?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! Do you like Tyson?"

"Sure, he's my friend--"

"Like _that_?"

Long, awkward pause. 

Hey, I can trust Max, right? And if I don't tell someone, I'll freaking explode.

"… yeah …"

"That's so awesome!"

Before I can figure out what's going on, Max has sat upright and is hugging me.

"Trust me, Kai, I won't tell anyone!" Well, at least he's all gleeful-like again… "You guys would be really cute together." Bubbly once more, Max stood up and waved a little. "I gotta go, but hey—best of luck to ya!"

Well, I officially have one supporter.

We're back at the hospital. Tyson is supposedly doing much better and I can't wait to see him, but Max gets to go in first. If he spills anything, I swear I'll wring his little neck…

"You may go in now," a tall, blonde nurse smiles and bows a little, then holds the door open to us. Ray and I walk in, Ray smiling more. Hey, Tyson didn't need to know I was absolutely overjoyed that he was healthier.

When we got in there, Tyson was already babbling about how he was feeling a lot better, but it was nice here and he got to stay out of school and whatnot. Aw. Adorable. Not that I let on that I think that, of course.

In a surge of happiness, he bounces on the bed, proving his ankle is well and healed.

"Tyson!"

Not that annoying, whiny, voice that could only belong to…

"Hillary?" he questions, looking panicked. Chief is behind her, too. Tyson immediately drops down to the bed and scurries under the covers, glaring at her.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?"

"I had a leg cramp, geeeeez!"

Oh, hey, I give him credit, that was good.

"You better have, mister, because if you're faking…"

"I'm not!"

Liar. Oh well. Hillary's a brat, she deserves it. She shouldn't get to know the truth.

"Well, I brought someone I know you want to see…"

Tyson's eyes flicked to me and I turned pink. Me? He wanted to see me? I know that's not what Hillary meant, but was I really the first thing that came to mind?

"Tyson?"

High voice, and very nervous. We all turned to see a brown haired woman blinking at him.

"Ms. Kincaid?"

Oh. His teacher.

Tyson suddenly put on the sick act, slinking down underneath the covers and letting his eyelids droop and look all around ill. If I didn't know he was faking, I would've tackled him in a big hug to make it better. Which would be very unlike me…

"Oh, Ms. Kincaid, I'll I've thought about is school and how I'm missing so much." Fake cough. He's really bad at this.

"Hillary told me so. So I brought you a present…" She held out a pink box with yellow ribbon, smiling a little.

"Oh boy!" He sat upright, taking the box and grinning. "Thanks, Ms. Kincaid! I bet it's a cake! Bet you guys it's a cake! I get the first—huh?" He blinked at what was really in the box. Papers. "Geometry?"

"W-Well, Hillary said it was your favorite subject…"

"Ohhh…." Tyson groaned, sliding back down on the bed and pouting.

So he wanted a cake, huh?

Later that night I showed back up at the Hospital, a paper bag in my hands. Tyson was going to be happy or else. The nurse smiled, recognizing me, and showed me in. All the other kids were sleeping. Not Tyson though. He was turned on his side, facing the door, and blinked curiously when he saw me come in. "Kai…?" He sat up, tilting his head, not understanding. Yet.

"Hey," I murmured, moving and sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Whazzat?" he nodded at the bag, head still cocked to the side.

I reach inside and pull out a small cake, chocolate with white frosting, decorated with little candy roses. 

"A cake?" he asks, then suddenly lurches forward. At first I thought he was going to steal the cake out of my hands, but then his arms are wrapped around my neck and his cheek is pressed against mine… and… and… ohhh. So nice. "Thank you," he mumbles happily, and does something he did once before, just not in the same area. He presses a kiss to my cheek, the same innocence and pureness there as the one to my forehead after the mine. Then he pulls away and goes to hyper, hungry Tyson mode. "So…? We gonna eat it or admire it?"

I laugh a little, blushing, and reach back into the bag, pulling out a fork. It's just for him. No we. This is for Tyson and only him. 

"Kai, you're--" chomp, chomp, chew. "--thoughtful. I mean--" chomp, swallow, another bite. "---no one else has ever--" chew, chew, chew. "--been so nice to me." 

He paused, then held out a forkful of cake to me. "Want it?"

"No, Tyson, I got this for you and--"

And he's pushed the cake to my lips. Not past them, but to them.

"Kai, you gotta. You bought it for me, you should get some. And it's really good, Kai. Kaaaiii…"

"Fine!"

I open my mouth and close it around the cake, chewing and swallowing. 

"Are you happy now?"

Tyson giggled. Yes, giggled. He leaned forward, brushing a crumb off the corner of my mouth.

"No, Kai, you got the frosting… all over… your… lips…"

Everything fell quiet as his face hovered mere centimeters away from mine. His breath is falling across my lips and his cheeks are bright red and he looks so… so…

I don't know. Beautiful. Amazing. I just… want… to… kiss…

"Tyson…?"

No!

No, no, no, **no**!

God back to bed, you dumb kid!

Tyson jerked back and smiled at the little redhead, one bed over, who's blinking at him. 

"What're you doing…?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"My friend here, Kai, brought me cake. I was just eating some. Nothing big. It's okay, dude, go back to sleep."

The kid nods a little, only half-awake, and tumbles back into dream land. I sigh, standing.

"I should get going…" I say softly, collecting the bag. "I'll leave the cake here for you and…"

"Kai, look at me."

I turn my attention to Tyson, who's suddenly very, very close.

"There's frosting on your lips."

And then Tyson's mouth pressed against mine and held there for a moment, until I responded to him, wrapping my arms around his smaller frame. He licked my lips and it's not like I don't know what he's doing, but it's still really nice…

He pulls back and smiles dreamily, nuzzling his face into the crook of my neck and I hear a soft purr.

Wait, the purr was me.  Aha… ha… embarrassing.

"Stay with me…?" he lifted blue eyes to meet mine and I couldn't help but agree to stay by his side. Just one more night.

And while I sit there, my head resting on the pillow near his but my body in the chair next to the bed, I suddenly realize my new appreciation for cake.


	6. Kai Does Math!

**title: **Just Out Of My Reach

**pairings: **Tyson/Kai

**disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Beyblade. I own four cats, a dog, one rabbit, and four fish, but not Beyblade.

**author's notes: **Hm. If you happen to review this chapter, would you kindly bite/beat/maim/hurt me? I haven't updated in forever! There was just no inspiration and I couldn't get a darn thing out. But then I got in this lovely roleplay and there should be many, many chapters to come. =D

---

I kissed Tyson Kinomiya. Takao "Tyson" Kinomiya.

Well, no I didn't. He kissed me.

But our lips touched, so it's the same frigging idea.

I am the luckiest boy alive.

I just woke up, really, and Tyson's face is just inches away from mine. Oh, God, he looks so… angelic. Cherubic. Peaceful. Tranquil. Placid. I didn't know that I knew those words. But really. His hair isn't in a ponytail, it's just framing his head, which is laid on a sheer white pillow, with matching sheets and blankets. He doesn't seem to have a worry on his face and the only lines I can see are those from laughing. His eyelashes are a lot longer than I ever noticed before and his lips are a really adorable light, dusty red… you know, screw talking about it, I'm just gonna kiss him now.

And so I do, leaning over and pressing my mouth to his, softly, hoping not to wake him.

Fat chance.

Tyson awoke, eyes fluttering delicately, then a smile small against the kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and we just stayed there for as long as humanly possible. Which, considering neither of us had really done massive kissing before and couldn't go without for that long, wasn't very long. He smiled sleepily up at me, tilting his head.

"Kai… am I dreaming?"

"Hm, nope. Do you dream about me a lot?"

"…" blush. "..yes."

"What _sort_ of dreams, Tyson?" I asked, grinning devilishly.

"**Kai**!" he hissed, scarlet now, catching the drift. Ah, so he wasn't completely stupid. Good. I didn't need to be falling in love with a complete dufus.

Wait, love?

Hoooooboy.

"Kai… I, uh…"

"Heeeeey guys!"

I flinched, then sent a death glare at the over-zealous Max, worried Kenny, sheepish Hilary, and amused Ray. Max sprung onto the bed next to Tyson, grinning.

"What's up, Ty?"

"Kai brought me cake last night!"

"Oooh, he diiiiid?" Max sent a 'I-Know-You-Want-Him' look over his shoulder at me and I just coughed, ducking my head.

"Yeah, and then he stayed with me again cuz I asked him to."

"Y'know, Kai, it's sound like you have the hots for Tyson…" Hilary remarked, tilting her head and blinking. Max and Tyson burst into laughter and Ray grinned and Kenny just giggled.

"What!?"

"Hilary, c'mere…"

Ray drew her out of the room and she blinked obliviously, following him. There was silence, then a loud, 'holy crap!', followed by shushing then more silence, and then Hilary and Ray walked back in. Hilary stood next to me as Tyson and Max talked and caught up on what the other had missed. Suddenly, the stupid girl elbowed me. I turned to glare, then stopped short at the gleeful look.

"Good luck. That's so cute, Kai…"

Two supporters.

I glanced at Tyson and smiled, and he smiled back, and Ray gave me a thumbs up.

Three supporters.

Two kisses.

One cake.

Two guys

Two guys guys kissing with one cake between their lips and once without and three supporters.

I'm on a roll here.


End file.
